


Nuvole Bianche

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Physical Abuse, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Mina has a new roommate that refuse to talk and show her face but turns out this person was hiding wounds under her thick clothingOrMina helped her roommate who she knew nothing about, escape from her abusive step father.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Nuvole Bianche

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to tag and it's been awhile since i laat posted an au but here we go. I've rewritten the whole thing and the original one was a little more uncomfy so i had to do it, anyway i know y'all miss Misana so i hope you guys like it. 
> 
> *this is unedited bc ✨ school ✨
> 
> I suggest you all to listen to Nuvole Bianche while reading, it's a classical music by ludovico Einaudi I got the inspiration from that piece

"but uncle—" Mina was cut off when her uncle dropped the stack papers loudly on his table

"Whine and protest only when something bad actually happens to you, your parents never taught you to judge a book by it's cover"

"it's nothing like that, She refuse to show herself isnt that so creepy?" Mina retorted, Still annoyed at the fact that her uncle decided on his own and let a random person be her roommate

"you do have a point but! A dear friend of mine trust her and i am in debt to that guy so please Mina, If there was a vacant unit you wouldn't even know she'd be living here"

Mina had no other choice but to accept and sigh

"Don't worry, If My friend was ever wrong i'll kick her out immediately" Her uncle reassured her with a smile

"Okay... Thanks" Mina sighed once more before leaving his room, dragging her feet back to her unit where her roommate was obviously.

Mina was sleeping peacefully, Basking in her bed and making the most out of her free time before the new semester start until her uncle's secretary knocked on her door, joined with her uncle's phone call, Asking her to open the door as she was gonna meet someone.

Mina surely was shock with what she heard, Her uncle's secretary was with a girl in hoodies and mask like she was afraid of getting hit by the sun, Probably an inch or two taller than her and was carrying a couple of bags.

"good... Morning? Mina-ssi, this is Sana Minatozaki, your new roommate"

Disheveled Mina who was half asleep experienced an adrenaline rush because of the news

"U-uncle didnt told me anything about having a roommate ?" Mina raised her eyebrow as high as she could, Looking at her uncle's secretary then at the person behind her

"because it was decided just earlier, If you have more questions you can ask him instead" The secretary looked behind her and said some things that Mina didn't manage to hear as she was busy slapping herself trying to wake her up from the reality she refused to believe

No she does not have any problems gaining a roommate,It's actually a dream come true BUT She didnt want some random stranger to be her roommate.

"Mina-ssi, i'll be going, i know you're a kind person so take care of her" The secretary left them like that and it's not like Mina had any choice aside from letting the stranger inside her unit.

"Actually... c-can i just take a look at your face? A proper greeting or something" Mina had stopped her by the entrance and they had a staring contest

"i-i'm sorry... I'm really... Ugly ? B-but i promise you i'm not a bad person"

Mina was stuck in her place and slapped herself mentally

"That was really rude of me, Sorry, But like can you just stay— stay here for a moment i just, just wanna talk with someone" and there goes Mina rushing towards her uncle's unit down the second floor. it was a good morning exercise though.

Now back to the present, Mina entered her unit, Hair is still disheveled but she looked a little more awake now.

Mina saw her new roommate sitting at the couch writing something she had no idea what.

"Hey, Sorry i was a little rude earlier, it's just my uncle didn't told me before hand so i was shock" she went straight to the kitchen and drank some water before sitting in front of the person she apparently has to lice with from now on

"i-it's okay, i'd be shock too if i was in your shoes" the girl answered but her voice was muffled because of the mask

Mina squint her eyes, the fact that she will be living with a stranger she completely had no knowledge off is still not sinking in

"a-also i promise you, I'm not a bad person i'm just not confident with my whole existence so, It'll take some time before i get comfortable around you, I hope you dont mind" She explained as she point at her whole get up

"Yeah, it'll take me some time too but, Not like i had any choice, i'm Myoui Mina, Nice to meet you" Mina only nod before standing up

"Sana Minatozaki, Likewise" the girl's response was only a whisper, Barely audible because of the mask but Mina still managed to hear it

"I'll take you to your room"Mina gestured for her to stand up.

She was glad she didnt use the other room, Mainly because she was saving it for when she gets a roommate and now she does but definitely not what she was expecting

"This is my room, not that i'm suspicious of you for being a thief or something but i definitely do not like it when someone enters my room without permission" Mina smiled halfheartedly as she point at the door of her room.

"Don't worry" She heard, They walk a couple more at the small hallway and mina points at the end "Obviously the bathroom" She laid her hands by the second room's door knob and turned it

"This will be your room" She said to Sana who was just nodding beside her

"uhm... I'll be in my room? Pretty obvious that my sleep was interrupted but yeah, nice meeting you, Also i swear i'm not trying to be mean or rude i'm just shock"

"It's ok, It's ok" Sana held her hand out to reassure her that it was fine "Thank you though"

"Yeah, if you're hungry just search in the kitchen" Mina informed, touching her lips, A mannerism

"yes, Thank you" Sana bowed her head repeatedly

Mina turn around then "Good morning i guess" she said one last time before opening the door

"Ugly? No one's ever ugly" she thought as she finally enter her room

Sana sighed as she entered her room, her throat hurting from talking too much trying to respond towards the owner of the unit

"She seem nice and scary at the same time but she doesn't look like she would hurt me so it's fine" Sana sighed in relief, thankful to finally be able to lay in comfortable bed

It's the first time in months did she ever felt safe and comfortable.

"Thank you so much" she whispered

###

Mina was surely shock but after giving it much thought, It wasnt so bad

A week had passed since she had a new roommate and nothing much happened.

Sana doesn't go out of her room that much, Only when she needs to go to the bathroom. She still wear hoodies and mask that Mina find really... Suspicious but she didnt mind or ask because she didnt want to appear nosy

When asked about dinner Sana would just take the food back into her room.

In the morning, Mina didn't have problems about waiting to take her turn in ghe bathroom as the girl had actually left their unit already even before Mina wakes up

She also doesn't stay at the living room too much only when it's too hot.

So basically Mina feels like she's still living alone, the only difference is that she is actually living with someone who just doesn't feel like she's there at all.

Sana barely talk and only nods her head or just wave her hand, Not like mina ask her questions that would really require her to talk but still.

Mina finds it really weird but she just thought that Sana just dislike interacting at all. Mina cant have a say in that part as she herself was an introvert that loves basking in with herself.

A couple of months passed and Things were still the same and by that, Mina still doesn't know a thing about her roommate.

Mina sighed as she lay her head by the table of their university's cafeteria

"You okay there hun?" Chaeyoung, One of Mina's friend asked

"Yeah just tired" mina whispered

"About what? We've barely done anything this sem" Jeongyeon asked this time, also one of Mina's friend

"Okay, So i have a confession" Mina sit up straight, she never actually told her friends that she had been living with a roommate but today she had decided

"Wait, you're scaring me..." Nayeon laughed

"It's nothing too serious, kinda but not really"Mina started

"Did you get a girlfriend???" Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung asked in unison to which mina responded with a loud "No"

"Then what?"

"Listen to meee" She whined and her friends laugh before finally listening

"i'm living with a someone now"

"So you did get a girlfriend"

"n-no! Chaeyoung" Chaeyoung couldnt help but laugh and shake her head "Just kidding, Like a roommate or something?"

"Yes" that piqued her friend's attention

"Who?"

"Some girl named Sana, Sana Minasomething" She stated, completely forgetting her roommate's surname

"And what does your roommate have to do with you being tired?"Jeongyeon asked and before mina could even answer Chaeyoung and Nayeon was already teasing her

"don't tell me you too are sleeping together?"

"Unnie! Listen to me first" Mina deepen her tone to let her friends know that it wasnt the time for jokes and teasing

"and it's nothing like that the fuck? Anyway, it's been a couple of months but, She still refuse to like... Show her face? I mean like it's weird..."

"Weird what?"

"She doesn't talk, She barely step foot outside her room..." Mina stated more things about her roommate

"that is indeed weird but like aren't you the same, You dont even go out with us when we ask you to" the petite girl laugh and pouted

"But wait,,What did you say her name was?" Nayeon asked, Squinting her eyes as though trying to remember something

"Sana"

"Sana??"

"Sana Minasomething"

"Minatozaki?" Jeongyeon asked and both Nayeon and Mina look at her

"Yes!"

"wait you mean you're roommates with the Sana Minatozaki???" Nayeon's eyes widened at the information

"Why??"

"I mean i'm not really sure about these but there are really bad rumors going on around her" Nayeon explained

"Isn't she the psychology student who never showed her face?" it was chaeyoung's turn to ask

"Yes, her" Nayeon agreed with her

"You guys know her?" Mina asked, feeling a little left out

"Not really, But like what i just said, there are really bad rumors about her"

"uhuh, Like she sleep with the professors to get good grades i don't know but yeah" chaeyoung said as she pursed her lips

"Also some say she's part of a gang and is always fighting some bastards, Some say she's a bully but i saw her once she's just sitting alone by the bench, Rumors are rumors so we're never sure" Jeongyeon stated

"But rumors had to start with something people had seen, commonly people say she's a bad person and that she was kicked out of her house for being gay" Nayeon followed and whatever Her friend's said just confused Mina because first of all, they weren't sure and they're all rumors anyway

"We're not really sure if any of them are true, i hope not but whatever kind of person she ends up being i hope it's someone who wouldn't hurt you" Nayeon smiled at Mina who only nod

"let's go back, Class will start in 10" Jeongyeon gathered her things and the others did the same.

Sana sure is weird but she doesn't feel like a bad person

Mina can't really tell for sure because she barely know a thing or two about the girl.

Another month passed and Mina is standing in front of her uncle.

"Is everything okay or do you want her out of her unit? There is already a unit available for her"

"Everything's okay but i want to know where she came from?"

"She haven't told you?" He genuinely asked

Mina wanted to say No and that theyy barely even talk but instead "we're not that close yet? And i'm always busy with my plates so"

"I'm not so sure myself but my dear friend took her in for a few months and let her work in his coffee shop in exchange of living there for free" he explained, Trying to remember what his friend told him about Sana

"so i'm assuming that your dear friend was the one who told her to live here"

"Yes he did, any more questions?"

"Why?" Was what she wanted to ask but she doubt he uncle knew why

"None, Have a great evening"

"you too, also take these and share with her" Her uncle gave her a box of fried chicken from her favorite store which she gladly accepted

"Thank you" Mina left and slowly walk her way back to her unit, pressing on to the elevator to make her life easier

To her surprise, When the elevator door opened she saw the familiar black jacket that she often sees at her unit

"Hey" She greeted as she enter, Sana nodded as a greeting

"you know i'm slowly becoming suspicious of your quietness" Mina started, She really couldn't help herself anymore

Sana only hummed as response, Confuse and scared

"i mean, It's been like 4 months but i barely know anything about you, i understand if you dont really like me or whatever reason you have for not talking but we're roommates? At least talk to me? If you have concerns ask me?" Mina turnes to her and saw her hands shaking and then it quickly hit her

"i'm sorry" Mina said, bowing as she apologize "forget what i said, i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

Sana didn't say anything and Mina did not speak after, Instead she took two steps sidewards and gave sana space.

She isnt 100% sure but she has an idea. When Mina saw her hands trembling while she was speaking it reminded her of when she was being yelled at when she was a child for being naughty and doing something she shouldn't.

The elevator ride was quiet and Mina thought her ears were gonna bleed because of the silence but thankfully they finally reached the 5th floor

"Uncle gave me chickens, You can take some for dinner" Mina informed as she open her unit and Sana only nod before going straight to her room

Mina flopped down the couch and sighed. She didnt want to be nosy but her curiosity was killing her and she truly wants to know who's the person she's living with right now

She sat there staring into space for a good 5 minutes before goinf back to reality and deciding to eat the chicken

Minutes later she heard footsteps and when she looked up her eyes widened and she almost dropped the chicken wings she was holding

Sana, for the first time, Left her room without a mask and actually showed herself

"Lies" was what come out of mina's mouth, it was a whisper and barely audible and she hope Sana didnt heard her

"Please tell me you didnt take your mask off because of what happened in the elevator" Mina asked scooting to the side to let Sana sit beside her

"n-no, i was really planning on taking it off, for days now actually" her voice came out clearer and Mina really found her voice and face pretty.

"You said you were really ugly, good thing i didn't believe that, Have some" Mina gestured at the chicken and sana gladly accepted the offer

"i'm sorry if i ever make you feel like i dont like you, it's just that i ran away from home and i really dont like talking"Sana stated before biting on the food

"Don't apologize, i mean i said all that in the elevator cause i was just really curious about you"

"Can't blame you though, i honestly didn't think you'd let me be here for months without us talking"

"I mean we're minding our own business so i dont really see why i should kick you out" Mina scoffed as she takes another piece " you mentioned that you ran away, i'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay, It's better if you at least know something about me but... That's the only thing i can say for now, Also you might be wondering, I have part time jobs so i always leave even before you wake up"

Mina only nod as she listen, Still not sinking in that she's actually talking to her roommate, It took them 4 months.

"Jobs...?" Mina thought to herself

"You're so diligent, Isnt it hard to work and study at the same time?"

"i... Simply got used to it, So dont worry i can handle it, Anyway, thanks for dinner, I'm a little tired. So i guess... goodnight?" sana stood up and was about to clean their mess up when Mina stopped her and told her that she can do handle it.

Sana bid goodnight and returned to her room, Leaving Mina who was still processing what just happened.

"She's... Pretty" was what came out of her mouth and she had to slap herself for thinking that way.

Now that they had a little chat one time, Mina thought things would change and that Sana would open up to her even more but things were the same.

The only difference now is that Sana doesn't wear mask inside the unit anymore but the hoodies and jeans were still there.

Sana joins her in eating dinner sometimes but she really prefer eating alone in her rolm.

Their first small talk was never followed by another, the only words they exchange are "goodnight" or "have you eaten?"

Mina decided to let her be for now, her suspicion was slowly being erase but it's still there.

Days, weeks, and months passed and Mina noticed that Sana started staying in her room again.

She also started wearing mask inside the unit again.

Mina's curiousity was killing her that one day, she decided to enter Sana's room while Sana wasn't home yet

Nothing out of the ordinary, papers scattered everywhere and it's pretty normal for them university students.

Mina thought she was the one being a creep now because she entered Sana's room without her permission, but as she was about to go out, Something caught her attention

Bandages?

She didn't pick it but she surely saw a huge amount of them, She also saw medical tapes, antibiotics and other things essential for wounds

Mina sighed as she left the room, completely regretting entering her room but getting more curious about her roommate.

Why does she have those things, For what?

Sana didn't appear to be someone who would have use those but then again, Mina can't really tell for sure as she always wear a thick jacket

So what if she actually has wounds that's why she refuse to wear anything else aside from hoodies

If that was the case, Why?

Mina becomes more and more curious to the point that her head ached from thinking too much, she decided to leave it be for the mean time and eat dinner.

For the next couple of days Mina noticed Sana was not coming home up until pass 11 Pm which was unusual since the girl always come home an hour after her.

She also noticed that she seemed more tired than ever. Not even glancing at her as she go inside her room, dragging her feet and using the wall as support to walk.

"Everything good?" mina once asked

Sana looked back at her "y-yeah, just tired"

"i made dinner, eat first before resting"

"ok, thanks" Then sana entered her room but never came out for dinner again.

Mina found it really suspicious but she didn't have the courage to ask as she was afraid that she was being too nosy. Sana is not doing anything wrong to her so asking a question out of the blue would make her look like a creep

Even though her investigating on her roommate was creepy enough.

One time, Mina came out of the bathroom and just then she heard a loud thud like something or _someone_ fell

She immediately knocked on Sana's room, Trying to open it but it was locked

"Sana? Everything okay?"

"Yes! I just slipped don't worry" sana reassured her but Mina swore she heard some groaning in there.

Weeks passed and Mina's suspicion turned to worry.

Mostly now that her roommate hasnt come home yet and it's pass midnight.

"So fucking dumb myoui, We should've exchanged number at least" Mina cursed herself as she walk around the living room in circles. Heart beating fast and hands cold, worried over her roommate who she barely know

The girl calmed herself down as she look at the clock attached to the wall "1 am" she whispered

"where could she be?" Mina thinks of many probabilities why her roommate was not at home yet

Maybe she's working over time?

Working on a project?

Maybe she was in a relationship and decided to sleep in her partner's place tonight?

Mina didnt know she scoffed when she thought of that. She later thought it was ridiculous.

She decided to lay down the couch for the mean time later finding herself drifting off to dreamland all while still waiting for her roommate.

Mina was waken by the sounds of heavy footsteps, She lifted herself up and look around and saw a black figure

"Sana?" she asked as she rub her eyes

The girl jolted and looked behind "it's me, dont worry" she answer through a whisper

Mina glanced at the clock and saw it was pass 6 am

"Did you just got home?" She asked standing up and stretching her body

"U-uh yeah"

"Glad you're back, i was dead worried,,Are you okay?" Mina walked towards her. She immediately slipped on her mask in hopes to cover the wound in her cheeks

"Y-yeah i'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, Can we exchange numbers so next time i know if you're going home or not"

"s-sure, why not" sana blinked a couple of times before realizing that Mina had slept in the couch and probably waited for her

"okay but maybe later, i stayed up late waiting for you i'm gonna—" Mina yawned before opening her the door to her room "Sleep first"

"go ahead, sleep well...? I guess"

Once Mina was inside her room sana released a breath she didnt know she was holding, she immediately scrambled back to her room, dropping her bag that was hurting her wounded shoulders

"fuck"

###

The days that sana spends out of the unit becomes more frequent and sometimes, The girl doesn't even come home for two days.

Mina is genuinely worried about her roommate but she is doesn't have the guts to ask, They're only roommates who knows only a thing or two about each other after all.

"i have a friend in psychology named Jihyo and she's classmates with Sana, She said she's always present soo.. Why are you asking? Arent you two roommates?" chaeyoung stated when Mina asked her if she knew someone who could be classmates with her roommate

"nah i'm just probably being paranoid or something don't worry too much about it" Mina dodge the question and they proceed to walk home. Chaeyoung soon bid goodbye as she reached her destination while Mina on the other hand rode a taxi to go home.

Mina reached her unit without her even knowing, too occupied about her roommate that she's suspicious and worried about at the same time.

When she got home she checked if she was there but there was no one. She thought about sending her a message when the night comes.

Mina decided to rest and lay down the couch for the mean but as she was about to fall asleep she heard a man screaming right outside her apartment unit

"So this is where you stay huh?" she heard followed by a loud thud and groan.

Mina couldn't stay in and do nothing, She went out.

Her eyes widened when she sees her roommate getting pinned and strangled by the man

"Sana?! H-hey! Let her go!" the guy let her go and turned his face before running away and heading to the emergency staircase

Mina was about to run after him when Sana stopped her so she immediately crouch down and checked up on her roommate. She winced in pain when she saw blood all over her face down to her neck

"Can you walk?" She asked, she thought asking if she was okay would be a total bullshit when she's obviously not

Sana only tried and when Mina saw she couldn't she turned around "come on"

Mina doesn't know what to feel about she just saw but the least she could do right now was to get sana inside their unit.

Sana groaned as she tried her best to hop on Mina's back, Mina was not built strong nor does she exercise much but what she just witnessed made her angry to the point that she managed to carry someone.

Once inside Mina gently let her down the couch

"Who was that?" Mina thought this time she wouldn't hesitate to ask anymore, not when the girl infront of her was probably getting abused by some man

"step father" Sana's voice came with a crack, muffled by the mask that she was wearing

Mina wanted to ask more questions but she decided to do it later after she tend to her roommate

"Maybe we should go to the hospi— No!" sana was quick to cute off Mina's suggestion

"No, please" she begged, mina stared at her and saw the obvious pain she was feeling

"Okay, But let me help you instead, No buts" Mina stated in a serious tone that didnt gave sana any choice but to agree even tho she didnt want to

Mina quickly grab a clean towel, A basin of water and the first aid kit.

"Can you raise your arm?" she asked and sana shake her head lightly

"We need to cut your jacket then, is that okay?" She asked and Sana nodded

Mina took the scissor placed inside the first aid kit and started cutting through sana's jacket.

Once it was cut in half, Mina couldn't believe the amount of bandages wrapped around her upper body

"Oh my fucking— A-are you sure you dont want to go to hospital?" She asked once again, Wincing at the thought of how much pain sana is going through right now

"yes, If you're not gonna do it i can do it" Sana stated, although she for some reason couldn't even lift her arm when she's used to all of this. she doesn't know why but her wounds caused by her abusive step father suddenly hurt 10x more than usual

"Okay i'll do it, Just don't move" Mina cut the bandages around her body and let it fall down the floor, Seeing more wounds and bruises. some were scars and some were fresh

"Fuck" Mina inhaled heavily, "I'm so sorry this happened to you" she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up.

She never had the guts to ask and talk to her before and she cursed herself for that, She should have asked, She should've questioned her roommate maybe if she did they could've avoid some things.

Mina had a feeling that something was indeed happening to her roommate but she never thought of her being abused to this extent (although she really isnt sure yet but with what she just saw, she assumed that she was getting abused) 

Once Mina cut through all the bandages she took the wet towel and gently dabbed them all over Sana's bloodied body.

The girl had wounds all over her, Her chin was bleeding still, The marks from being strangled had now shown, her left shoulder has a cut, her chest and stomach has a cut and basically Sana looks like she was used as a punching bag.

Mina repeatedly apologized as she clean her up, watching the water slowly turn red, She also constantly wipe her eyes due to tears that was falling nonstop

She put antibiotics around the fresh wounds before wrapping them up cleanly with bandages, she could hear Sana groan in pain from time to time and she repeatedly apologize for it

"Do you have any in your legs?" Mina asked and sana looked at her right thigh

"Can i?"

Sana wanted to say she can do it on her own but she couldn't even lift her arm, she nodded

Mina gently took her jeans off and she couldn't help but winced at the the stinging pain of the cut on her right thigh

Mina wanted to know how she acquired all these cuts but she focused first on cleaning up her wounds.

Fortunately the wounds on her legs were not as many as the ones in her upper body, Only a few bruise and one large cut

"You should refrain from wearing jeans for the mean time" Mina suggested before gently cleaning the wound, once it was all down she wrapped it up with a clean bandage and look up at sana who's eyes were teary.

"T-thank you" she whispered

"No problem, You should lay down and rest for now, i'll get you a blanket" Mina stood and went to her room to take the blanket, She came back to sana trying her best to lay down

Mina immediately came to her aid and assisted her, She then gently laid the blanket on her and sighed "i hope you dont mind me asking when you have rested..."

"And dont mistake my kindness as something i'm doing only Because i'm curious about you but i'm really worried about you so... Just rest for the mean time okay? I'll get dinner ready" mina turned around and pick up the things she used and before she can head out, Sana called her

Mina look back at her and hummed

"thank you" sana forced a smile even though her lips were awfully bleeding earlier

Mina looked at her painfully "You're welcome" She smiled as well before finally leaving the room, throwing the used bandages away and putting the first aid kit back in the bathroom.

She cleaned her hands and stared at the her reflection, She didn't know her forehead was knitted awfully, She sighed and tried to calm herself down.

She couldn't believe what just happened and she blame herself for being a coward and not asking. Maybe if she asked a month ago she could've help Sana escape from that Man much earlier

Mina cleared her throat and decided she will help her roommate get rid of whoever abused her.

###

"Here, Use mine instead" Mina went out of her room carrying a jacket that has zippers. She helped Sana put it on before going to the kitchen getting food on the the tray for them to eat. mina made a simple porridge since she thought Sana would have a hard time chewing because if her wounds.

Once everything was settled, Sana thanked her again, It has been the only words coming out of her mouth

"Can you do it yourself?" Mina glanced at her then the food and Sana swear she could use her arms so fine even after getting beaten before but for some unknown reason her arms was just a decoration right now

"I figured, i'll help you dont worry" Mina sat beside her and Sana feel like she's owing mina too much now but she couldn't find it in herself fo refuse becasue, This was the first time someone had ever been so kind to her to this extent

Yes, Someone took her in, let her sleep peacefully, gave her food, for a few months but he never really treated her like this

Maybe that's why her body decided to disobey her now cause they found someone she can rely on for the mean time.

Sana felt glad and guilty at the same time. Glad that Mina was kind enough for her to help her and guilty that she had mina helped her.

And mina was still helping her, sana opened her mouth and took in a spoonful of porridge that Mina held for her

Mina took turns in feeding herself and Sana and once they were finished Mina gave her a medicine that could help her wounds not get infected and heal faster

"My dad is a doctor so i kinda know a little bit about medicines dont worry" Mina reassured her even when Sana didnt question her about it.

"also... i want to help you i'll get in the details when you can properly speak without struggling so, Just focus on resting now okay? Do you wanna go to your room? Or the bathroom first i can assist you" mina asked in the most gentle way possible or maybe Sana was just not used to kindness that she found the action so overwhelming

"you've done enough..." she whispered

"No i have not, You're currently a disabled person so i will help you until you can properly... Function well" Mina giggled at her choice of words "dont think you owe me anything i'm helping you because i want to so dont think about repaying me at all"

Sana couldn't help but tear up again and Mina teared up with her because of her whole situation, She doesn't know how long Sana had been suffering like this and her heart just hurts at the thought

"we look like idiots" Sana laughed and that was the first time Mina heard her laugh

"it's okay" Mina wiped her tears "i look grumpy and sound rude sometimes but i'm really soft hearted so i just couldn't help it" Mina sat beside her "You okay now at least?"

"A little" she mumbled

"you'll be fully okay soon" Mina thought that if Sana had been suffering from this situation for a very long time then that really sucks on her part. She couldn't helo but admire the girl "you're so strong, You'll be okay soon"

"let's get you to bed?" Mina asked and sana nod, She doesn't really have any problems walking but her feet got stomped on earlier and is now hurting not to mention the most recent wound she has was the one in her thighs.

So Mina helped her still and assisted her back to her room, Gently holding onto her, trying to avoid touching the wounds in her body.

Once sana was settled in her bed, Mina told her she's just one call away so she dont need to hesitate

Sana thanked her once more before closing her eyes and trying to sleep, Mina's request was for her to rest and the least she could do to repay her kindnesz was to follow it.

Not long after being tucked in bed, Sana fell asleep.

On the other hand Mina was by the living room on a phone call with her mother

_"i did heard you now have a roommate, what about her?"_

"so someone who she said was her step dad seemed to be abusing her, i just let her sleep and rest for the mean time after cleaning her wounds and mom i am not exaggerating when i say her body looks like it was used as a punching bag"

_"Ok ok, i get your point, have you asked her about this though? Make sure she knows honey"_

"Of course, i'll tell her tomorrow, Thank you mom"

" _That's good, and thank you as well, i knew i raised you right, Goodnight for now_ "

"goodnight"

Mina hang up and flopped down the couch. She thanked God and herself for finishing her projects early because she'll be a little bit free from school these days.

The next day, Mina came inside Sana's room and found that she was still sleeeping so she let her and decided to cook breakfast for now.

She didnt go to school but that's the least of her concern right now.

Mina decided to go with the good old pancakes, soft and chewy. Sana wouldn't have any problems eating that.

Half an hour later she heard a scream coming from Sana's room, She hurriedly run to her and saw her trying to get up

"What happened?!"

"I overslept !"

"What?" Mina sighed in relief when she noticed that nothing seemed to be wrong, She walk towards her and point at the bed

"No one's going to school, You should rest today" She ordered

"but school ..."

"..should be the least of your concern right now" Mina continued im her stead "dont worry i'll tell your professors that you should be excused because of an injury, will that be okay?"

"but— "

"No buts Sana-ssi, You should focus on resting and healing"

"But my job"

"Should also be the least of your concern"

"how will i be able to pay rent if i— Sana! Listen to me, dont think of anything else aside from resting and getting back to full health" mina couldn't help but raise her voice, she had never met anyone so stubborn before

"you're thankful to me right? You think you owe me something? Well i would like you to listen and rest as your payment" mina continued and sana just sighed, she didnt have anything to counter Mina's words because she is indeed thankful and if it was her request as some sort of "payment" then she will follow

"okay..."

Mina smiled "sorry for that, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"better than yesterday but, My muscles hurt more now that they rested" Sana explain as she walk out of her room, Mina following close behind her

"i'll go buy some pain relief patch for you later, Let's eat breakfast first" Mina assisted her to the kitchen and served her two pancakes

"thank you"

The two of them ate in silence, letting the horrid sound of the air conditioner take over their apartment

"So uhm, my mom is lawyer" Mina started when shebwas halfway through finishing her food

"Dont tell me you— you've done enough Mina, and i'm really really thankful for all this, n-no need to go such lengths to help, i've bothered you enough" Sana dropped her right arm that was slowly getting heavy due muscle pain

"you don't bother me Sana, i'm doing this because i'm worried and i care about you, i know we barely know each other but that is not enough reason for me to turn blind eye for what i had witnessed, I dont know the whole story yet but your body had given me insights and i know you've been suffering for so long... So Let me help you" Mina is not the one who needed help but she was fhe one begging

"I owe you too— Sana, dont think about that right now, Think about _yourself"_ Sana opened her mouth and closed it again. she didn't want to be in debt to anyone so she refuse help as much as possible but Mina had been breaking some walls she spent months to build

Sana, Since her mother died, Had never felt kindness since and this was the first time someone was actually genuinely to her

"do you want to escape from that horrible man?" Mina waited for a good couple of minutes before sana gave her an answer in form of quiet sobs and tears.

"you'll be okay from now on"Mina smiled as she reach over Sana's face to wipe her tears away. She felt teary eyed as well because she knew damn well that Sana isnt the only person in the world suffering from physical abuse and the thought that she cant do anything about it breaks her heart.

"You're not being sexually harassed no?" Mina asked, the thought suddenly came across her mind

"Fortunately, No" sana answered and then they continue eating, Later after that, once mina was done washing the dishes, They sat beside each other in the living room.

Mina was hesitant to ask but sana was the one who started telling anyway.

She said that she had always been abused since her mom got remarried but her mother didn't know and she was too scared to tell either. Then last year, Her mother died due to cancer and that's when Sana got beaten up even more by her step father.

Sana decided to leave her home and had to stay at the streets for a week or two, then she found a job and the owner let her stay and live in the coffee shop for the mean time, he also gave her food and a small allowance, but in exchange she had to work there all day after university. the coffee shop owner happened to be the dear friend of Mina's uncle.

He begged her unlce to go and take her in as the owner was leaving the country. Mina's uncle was somehow kind enough and accepted her and then they became roommates.

"That's really fucked up, i'm so sorry" mina held her hand and squeezed it gentltbas a form of comfort

Sana then continued with her story, Trying so hard not to breakdown

She said once she settled here, she actually felt at peace and safe for once. but then her step dad started looking for her, it was after she first took her mask off that they saw each other again. He drove her to an alley and pushed her like some kind of toy, hence her bruises. After that awful encounter She started wearing masks again.

Mina connected the dots and realized some things and gave herself a slap mentally for being a coward.

Sana also told the reason why she goes home late sometimes is because she was walking around town whenever she felt him stalking her.

She explained as well why there was a time where she didn't go home for 2 days, Her father actually forced her to go back to where she used to live and they had a small talk that of course lead to her getting beaten again.

The result of that event was the cut she has on her thigh, Her step father threw a wooden chair at her and then the next thing she knew was that her thighs were bleeding. How she got away was she used the same chair to hit him in the head.

Then the recent one, Sana didn't know he was following her so she went straight to this place but as she was about to enter she got pulled and hit on the side, pinned at the wall getttinf strangled.

Luckily Mina was at home and stepped in before things went wrong and now we're here

"he definitely needs to rot in hell" mina clenched her jaw and fist. She never thought someone could be so evil to that extent but the again, the world is simply cruel.

"but mina, in all seriousness, how do i repay you?"

Mina scoffed and smiled "i told you to just listen to me and rest"

"i am and i will, But i dont think my conscience can handle not being able to give back you've given to me"

Mina understood what she meant by that and ponder for a couple of minutes

"I'll... Think about it more, I'll say it once everything is okay on your part"

"great, Thank you"

"so now don't think about it too much alright? Anyway i'll head out to buy some things, you stay here and rest" Mina stood and took her jacket that was hanging by the rack

Sana watched as Mina leave the room, sighing as she try her best to lay down. Her arms were aching and the bruises on her bavk making it almodt impossible.

Once she managed to lay down properly she sighed once again. She just got so damn lucky for having Mina as her roommate and she is genuinely thankful for that.

Minutes later she found herself crying, sobbing quietly as this was the first time she ever felt an abundant amount of kindness from someone.

She regret not becoming close to her back when they first met each other, But Because of her trauma and trust problem she didnt had the guts to talk to Mina and she was scared.

Even now, Some parts of her was telling herself that maybe Mina was jusy acting but majority of her also say and trust mina.

I mean if she was just acting kind, why? They were complete strangers when they met and mina had shown countless times that she truly is kind.

Mina constantly asked her if she had eaten dinner, Mina worried for her and even waited for her to arrive home and even now, Mina had been showing her kindness.

"i'm such a hypocrite" Sana whispered to herself.

15 minutes later she heard a the doorbell ring and she wondered why would Mina ring the bell when she has a key.

Sana cleared her throat. Her heart started beating fast, her hands turned white and cold.

The bell fang again and again until the person ringing it started banging the door.

She knew it, It was her step father.

Sana calmed herself before standing up, as long as the door is locked she'll be okay. she hurriedly went to the closest room which was Mina's and locked the door as well.

She looked around her room and saw it was full of paintings and architectural plates, she also saw Mina's phone laying on the bed so that means calling her would be useless.

Sana listened well at the sound of their entrance banging and after another fifteen minutes it stopped. She released a shaky breath as she felt her cheeks get wet by her own tears.

She wished Mina didnt left to buy something.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and her heart started beating fast again but it immediately calmed down when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

A few seconds after that the door burst open and she saw Mina

She sighed in relief when she saw her there "Thank God, i heard from the neighbor someone was banging the door nonstop" She crouched down and saw fear on Sana's eyes.

"i'm glad you're fine" Mina whispered as she reach over her face to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

Sana doesn't trust people easily but the person in front of her might be an exception.

"you're shaking" Mina pulled her blanket and wrapped it around Sana "It feels safer this way isn't—" Mina stiffens when she felt Sana's arm around her, She felt how she was struggling with lifting her arm but still bothered embracing her

"sorry— it's just... Gosh i dont know Mina, thank you so much" Sana clutch onto her clothes and burried her face into her chest

Mina softened, she had been wanting to hug this girl since yesterday but as usual she was afraid. She believes hugs and embraces are one if the best thing that could make person feel safe.

"i dont mind" she gently wrapped her arms around Sana but she didn't put her weight around her as she knew it would hurt.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before sana pulled away, Avoiding her gaze and feeling a little embarrassed.

"it feels better that way isnt it" Mina sat beside her and let her lean on her shoulders

"yeah, thank you, Really, i dont think i can handle even more of him if you weren't here"

"i'm really sorry you had to experience all these but i promise you he'll completely be out of your business soon"

"i hope so"

###

For the next few days, Mina and Sana stayed at their unit. while Sana was excused as school, Mina wasn't. So she goes out in the morning to attend class but she asked her uncle to ban Sana's step father from entering his apartment.

Luckily, the surveillance camera recorded and saw his face when he came to bang on Mina and Sana's unit the other day.

On the other hand, Mina's Mom was already working on the case and they found out that Sana's step father had borrowed money from many people he knew and hasnt returned it yet, He was also alcoholic and had have reports and warnings of beating up people who messes with him.

Some days later, Mina's parent's decided to visit them in their unit to check up on them and to also see Sana's state

"Y-you're parents sounds scary and powerful, are you sure it's okay for me to be around you?" Sana couldn't helo but ask when Mina told her that her parents will be visiting them

Mina laughed at her question "That's a stereotype among rich people, Sana, don't worry they are the kindest person to ever exist in the world, although they do look intimidating but i promise you, dont worry" Mina reassured her with a smile and sana thought to herself that mina should've included herself among the kindest people to ever exist

Mina's parents soon arrive and Sana didnt expect them to show up in a rather.... Casual clothes. I mean a doctor and a lawyer, both of them are loaded of course and Mina subtly confirmed they were wealthy earlier so she expected them to show up in a formal attire

"Mom! Dad!" Mina greeted her parents with a smile and Sana watches as both of them give Mina a kiss in the head

"She's Sana, the one i have been talking about" Mina pointed at Sana and the latter bowed even if it hurt her back

"G-good evening, Ma'am, sir" Sana was flushed as she shaked hands with them

"Please, Just call us Aunt and Uncle" Mina's father gave her the warmest smile a father could ever give

"Nice to meet you Sana-ssi" Mina's mom smiled at her warmly as well and she couldn't help but remember her own mother's smile

"Nice to meet you as well..."

The whole night went on peacefully, They ate dinner, talked about Sana's stuffs, Mina's father Checked on her wounds and gave her daughter a thumbs up after inspection.

"we'll inform you of the trial and i hope you're wounds recover fast" Mina's mom smiled at her once again "also my daughter seem really fond of you so i doubt if you two really are— Mom!!!" Sana didnt get to hear and understand what her mom said when Mina shouted from behind

Her mom laughed before bidding goodbye, "Goodbye Sana, Drink the medicines i gave you alright?" Mina's father waved as he closes the door and didnt even said goodbye to her own daughter

"Your family seems fun and chaotic" Sana pursed her lipd, she felt a little jealous but at the same time glad that Mina's family wasn't anything like hers

"Oh just wait until you meet my big brother" Mina laughed as they go back to sit on the couch

"oh wow, you even have a big brother, Must be nice"

Mina looked at her confused and started apologizing, Sana apologized too as she didn't mean anything bad with what she just said

"i didnt mean anything bad about that, Sorry, but i'm really glad your family is full of kind people, You didnt lie when you said they are the kindest people to ever exist in the world"

"i'm sorry too" Mina scratched the back of her head "Although my dad seemed to be fond of you"

"is he now..." Sana remembered fhe heart warming smile she saw from Mina's father. It was so genuine and it was really the first time a father had ever smiled at her like that.

Sana slapped herself mentally for thinking she lowkey wanna be part of the myoui family.

"And, don't mind what my mom said, She's playful like that" mina let out a dry laugh and Sana was confused because she didnt really heard anything when her mom was leaving but she decided not to say it since it wasnt necessary.

"humm im gonna clean up, you should rest now" Mina left to do the dishes while Sana decided to stay at the living room and read a book that was placed down the coffee table.

Her wounds are slowly healing and thanks to the pain relief patches that mina brought for her, her muscle aches were gone.

She can now fully eat without assistance, she can lift her arms again and her shoulders doesnt feel that heavy anymore.

But even if she was slowly recovering, Mina still refuse to let her work. Mina banned her from moving around and she reassured her that she wasn't making fun of her but because "You realllllyy need to rest, Sana, you can work around again once you're fully healed" and how can she resist the plead of Mina.

A few minutes later Mina finished washing the dishes and saw that Sana was still at the living. she thought maybe Sana doesn't want to sleep yet so she let her be.

Sana wasnt used fo sleeping all day anyway and that has been the only thing she had been doing these days.

"i'm gonna take a bath" mina informed even when she didnt have to, But she just found herself informing the other girl of what she's gonna do.

Mina found it really ridiculous, Honestly ridiculous, She thought of herself as someone horrible for actually catching feelings during a time like this.

"Mom wasnt right but she isnt wrong either..." she whispered to herself as she enter the bathroom.

###

"Hey, so my friends wanted to go here? Said they wanted to see you if that was okay" Mina had asked sana before if she can tell her friends of why she had been skipping school lately and that's how Her friends knew about Sana's state.

"uhm... Sure?"

"Don't worry, Those three had been with me since childhood, You can trust them" Mina reassured her with a smile and sana could only nod her head.

The next day Mina came home from school with her friends, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon but she didnt expect to see someone familiar, Her own classmate Jihyo.

"Jihyo decided to join last minute i hope you dont Mind" Mina informed as they exchange greetings.

"i dont mind, i'm kinda... Shock" She whispered back.

Jihyo was the only person in her class that didnt judge her. The short brunette talked to her normally unlike her other classmates. Sana was glad to see her.

"Okay, can i just say that you're reallyyyy pretty" was the first thing Nayeon said before introducing herself.

Sana turned red because of that and Mina had to glare at Nayeon for her to stop.

"i agree, i always see you in a mask so... i'm chaeyoung" chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders before bowing. Sana mirrored her action the red in her cheeks not fading.

"Yoo Jeongyeon" jeongyeon smiled at her "Can be yoor jeongyeon too"

"Jeong!" Mina whined and the others laugh and cringe at their friend, Sana laughed as well and that was enough of a sign for Mina to stop being such a grandma

"Hey, I'm sure you know me, How have you been?" Jihyo asked and Sana was stunned again, Still cant believe that she is actually talking to people other than Mina

"I'm doing well i guess" Sana answered truthfully as she sat beside Mina

"Mina is a good nurse right? She'd do everything, every work and get angry if you move" chaeyoung stated and the other two agreed

" patient needs to rest okay? Father taught me that" mina couldn't help but roll her eyes

"But i agree tho, sometimes i feel like i got myself a personal maid" Sana rode along the playfulness of Mina's friend and the latter found it endearing that Sana is having fun and loosening up around her friends

They continued talking while eating the food they brought then Jihyo informed her that she actually made a soft copy of their notes since Sana has been excused for like 3 weeks now. Sana was so much thankful for that.

Hours passed and they decided to leave and Mina can proudly say that Sana gained friends today. And as expected of her friends, they made sana feel comfortable as much and didnt say anything insensitive

"you even have kind friends"

"we" Mina corrected her and Sana blinked her eyes so fast to not let her tears fall

Mina saw her trying hard not to cry "you're so cute, Here" she handed sana a box of tissue.

"I'm just not used to all these things... They're all new to me" Sana wiped her tears as she sat on the couch, mina following after her and sitting right beside her

"i promised you before that everything will be okay, right?" Mina held her hand as a curve form at the side of her lips

"Mom had gathered enough information, although your dad did get himself a lawyer too but i trust my mom, and you should too, once he's behind bars then you can finally breathe in peace"

"And it's all because of you. Really, Mina, i'm indebt to you, Thank you so much for everything" Sana started tearing up again and Mina reached out to her and hugged her, the former did not hesitate to embrace her back

"Thank you for letting me, if you had been stubborn and hard headed things could be the same" Mina rubbed her back, encouraging the girl to let it all out.

For the last few weeks of them being so close to each other, Mina had realize how much the world had taken from Sana.

Sana is an only child, originally had a broken family and only has her mom. So she never really felt the real warmth of a father. when her mom remarried he turned out to be abusive. And then her mom died due to illness and literally everything was just urging her to end it all but She didn't.

Mina thinks Sana is the strongest person to ever exist and she admired her for that.

"You're soo cool" she whispered and Sana found it confusing

"have you ever thought of just killing yourself?" Sana was about to pull away when Mina didnt let her so just stayed in place

"i did, but mom wouldn't be happy if i do that" was her response.

Mina thought about the wounds in her body, there wasn't any single slash by her wrist

"you're so strong"

"am i?" Sana scoffed, She don't think so. If she was she could've fought back and handle fhe matter on her own but she stayed silent because she was scared

"Yes, Sana, You held on for too long, that made you strong, i think you're the strongest person to ever exist" Mina showered her with compliments that she had never heard before and that completely overwhelmed her.

Everything about Mina and her personality was just overwhelming.

Sana buried her head on Mina's neck and hugged her tighter "no words can explain how thankful i am to you, Mina"

Mina knows to herself that she did a lot for Sana and it was all because she wanted to and that she genuinely cared about her roommate even though they are technically strangers.

###

Sana had rested well enough and was brought in for her step father's trial.

It's their first time seeing each other in a month since he was banned from entering the apartment and sana doesnt really leave that place.

His anger and true colors showed immediately once he saw her that his lawyer had to calm him down.

Mina and other people there to watched, Witness the lawyer and Prosecutor's exchange of words and at end of the trial, Mina witnessed her mom win the jury and sana's step father was proven guilty.

He was taken away by the authorities while cursing his own step daughter and telling her to go to hell for this. He was sentenced to be jailed for 15 years.

Once they were finished, Mina's mom immediately gave sana the biggest hug as the latter sobs quietly

Mina walked over to them and joined. Mina couldn't help but tear up as well as she was glad that Sana's abuser is finally behind bars

"you held on for so long, you did great, Come on let me treat you two" Mina's mom dragged them out of fhe courthouse and Sana felt really light

Before she enter the car she bowed so deep and even plan on getting down on her knees but Mina stopped her

"It's okay now Sana, You're okay now" Mina held her hand as they enter the car and didn't let go of it until Sana calmed down

Mina's Mom just smiled as she drive, she wanted to make a joke about adopting sana as she was technically an orphan now but she thought she'll eventually become her daughter. In the future.

She brought the kids to a fancy restaurant and let her feast and celebrate there and then she drove them back to their apartment.

Before Mina's Mom could leave, Sana thanked her again and again.

"No worries my child, You can always come to me if you need something, Take care of Mina for me alright i still need fo finalize your papers"

Once sana and mina were back in their unit, she broke down again. The fact that her step father is now behind bars is still not sinking to her

Mina gave her a glass of water before pulling her down the couch

Sana immediately embraced her and thanked her repeatedly, Mina wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. She can feel the girl's happiness oozing out of her.

"so darn thankful for you and your Mom, Just tell me what i need to do to repay you and i'll do it, You can have me even"

"that's not a bad idea" mina blurted out and she stiffened in her seat when she realized what she just said

Sana pulled away from what she just heard

"i mean i don't mean that in a bad way" Mina laughed as she felt her cheeks turn hot and red

"oh..." sana blinked fast, processing what she was hearing. she was still thinking about her step father being jailed and now she thinks her feelings are actually reciprocated

"I mean, God, forget it!" Mina stood but was pulled back again, Sana put her arms around her and smile

"Do you like me too?"

"too?!?"

"i know, ridiculous right? catching feelings on a horrible time"

"Are you serious?"

"dead"

"Then... Oh my fucking God" mina turned red from neck up till her ears "really ridiculous"

"i know right, can i kiss you now?" Sana asked but mina closed the gap between them

"Congratulations" Mina whispered and Sana buried her face on Mina's neck

"all thanks to you, I've never felt this happy before"

"you deserve that" Mina laid them down the couch

"Thank you" tears started streaming down her face again and she tighten her embrace

"No one should ever treat you that way, i wont let anyone hurt you"

Sana lift her head up and smiled warmly "Thank you"

Mina mirrored her expression "You're welcome"

***

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut it off like that bc it's getting way too long and i'm afraid i won't be able to finish if i made if longer soo :]


End file.
